Apologize
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Aku berikan segalanya. Bahkan nafaskupun  akan kuserahkan jika kau memintanya tapi kau membuangku dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau meminta maaf? Sungguh lucu.  A ZhouRy Song Fic


**Title : Apologize**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ZhouRy**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves and God. The song belong to One Republic.**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol.**

**Summary : Aku berikan segalanya. Bahkan nafaskupun akan kuserahkan jika kau memintanya tapi kau membuangku dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau meminta maaf? Sungguh lucu.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Annyeong yorobun~~~ _

_Ditengah keteparan saya karena demam tinggi yang tidak kunjung turun, sempat-sempatnya saya buat FF macam ini.. Hohohoho… FF ini setengahnya terinspirasi dari kisah seorang teman saya yang terus-terusan teriak whataya want from me? And it's too late to apologize…_

_Yak, silahkan dibaca…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

.

Hiruk pikuk memenuhi ruang tunggu bandara.

Aku menatap tiket pesawat di tanganku.

Hari ini aku akan terbang ke China menemui namja yang kucintai.

Perlu keberanian besar bagiku untuk melakukan semua ini.

Karena ini akan menjadi kali pertama dalam hidupku untuk pergi seorang diri.

.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat pesan dari Hyungku tadi.

"Ingat, jangan ikut dengan orang tidak dikenal. Jangan mau walaupun kau diiming-imingi permen! Mengerti?"

"Minnie Hyung, aku sudah duapuluh dua tahun. Tenang saja."

SungMin Hyung mencubit pipiku. "Bagiku kau masih seperti berumur enam belas tahun."

"Dan ingat, Mochi, hati-hati dengan pencopet dan penculik. Jangan memasang wajah _innocent_ seperti biasanya. Jangan lupa makan teratur, tiga kali sehari dan jangan lupa mencuci tangan serta gosok gigi sebelum tidur. "

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, sekarang RyeoWook Hyung juga ikut-ikutan. Melihat bagaimana tanggapan tanpa suaraku, mereka berdua masing-masing menarik pipiku. Tanpa ampun ingin membuat pipi Mochi kebanggaanku melar.

"Auuuwwwwhhh…. Atiiiiittttt…" Ratapku.

"Ini hukuman! Kalau kau tak mau mendengarkan maka kau dilarang keras pergi!"

"Kami seperti ini karena khawatir dan sayang padamu! Apalagi kami tak bisa menemani."

Kedua Hyung imutku itu melotot tak menakutkan padaku. Aku menghela nafas. "Mian Hyungdeul. Aku akan jadi anak baik dan mendengarkan dengan patuh."

Sungguh aku menyesal mengatakan itu, karena mereka tanpa henti alias nonstop menceramahiku selama dua jam, membuatku hampir ketinggalan pesawat.

.

Kali ini aku terkikik makin kencang, membuat orang-orang menatapku aneh. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku akan menemui MiMi Ge. Aku membayangkan wajah terkejutnya jika melihatku di depan pintu rumahnya pada hari spesial ini.

Kami memang berpacaran jarak jauh karena kedua orang tuaku sering berpindah tempat kerja dan sekarang kami hampir bisa dikatakan menetap di Korea.

Banyak yang meragukan hubungan kami.

Tapi siapa bilang hubungan jarak jauh itu rapuh? Mitos itu tidak berlaku untuk kami.

Buktinya hubungan kami bertahan selama dua tahun. Dan hari adalah hari jadi kami yang kedua.

Maka dari itu aku ingin memberikannya kejutan.

.

-Apologize-

.

Aku berjingkat tidak sabar menunggumu membukakan pintu untukku.

Kutekan bel sekali lagi dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi dengan rambut merah menyala.

"MiMi Ge~~!" Pekikku dan langsung menubrukmu, membuat kita terjungkal.

"Henli?"

"Hehehehe…. _Surpriseeeee_~~~~"

Aku tersenyum girang.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana…?"

.

Aku memanyunkan bibirku melihat reaksimu yang meleset dari perkiraanku.

Tidak ada pelukan selamat datang?

Tidak ada kecupan pelepas rindu?

.

"Yah! Kenapa MiMi reaksinya begitu? Tidak senang aku datang? Aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari tahu!"

"Bukan begitu, Henli. Aku hanya terlalu kaget."

Kau mengusap-usap kepalaku, tahu aku menjadi lemah dan tak bisa marah bila kau melakukan itu.

"Sekarang bangkitlah. Sebelum aku menyerangmu."

.

Aku tak menyadari posisi kami yang mengundang bisa kesalahpahaman.

Aku duduk di atas dada MiMi Ge dan jarak wajah kami begitu dekat.

Sebagai tambahan pintu apartemen yang ditinggalinya seorang diri ini masih terbuka lebar.

Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas.

.

"Maaf…"

"Hahahaha…. Kau manis sekali." Kau mencubit pipiku. Aish… Kenapa semua orang sepertinya suka sekali mencubit-cubit pipiku. "Berapa lama kau di China, Henli?"

"Seminggu, Ge."

"Kau tinggal dimana selamaseminggu itu?"

"Tentu saja disini!" Kataku _with-matter-of-fact-face _sambil menarik koperku masuk.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Atau jangan-jangan Ge Ge punya pacar lain jadi aku tak boleh tinggal disini?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku yang memang sipit.

"Tentu saja tidak, Henli."

"Hahahahaha… Aku hanya bercanda Ge, tak usah memasang wajah ketakutan begitu."

.

Saat itu aku tak menyangka bahwa candaanku merupakan kenyataan , kau memiliki orang lain selain aku disisimu.

.

"Hey, MiMi Ge~~ Coba tebak kado _anniversary_ yang akan kuberikan padamu?"

"Huh?"

Kau tak sempat menjawab lagi karena aku telah melingkarkan lenganku pada lehermu dan menciummu dalam.

.

-Apologize-

.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
>And you say sorry like the angel<br>Heaven let me think was you_

.

Aku bangun dengan sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat sakit. Terutama pada bagian bawahnya.

Tapi rasa sakit itu sebanding dengan rasa bahagia saat melihat dirimu pertama kali saat aku membuka mataku. Tanganmu melingkar di pinggangku dan kakimu bertautan dengan kakiku.

Rasa sakit yang semalam kurasakan terbayar lunas oleh setiap kata cintamu padaku semalam, terbayarkan dengan tiap sentuhan lembutmu.

.

Dibawah selimut ini tubuh kita begitu polos.

Semalam aku telah menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya di kakimu.

Dulu, kini dan nanti aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu.

Kau telah mengikatku dan aku juga dengan suka rela mau terikat denganmu.

.

"Pagi, MiMi Ge."

Aku mendekat dan mengecup dahimu.

Kau mengerjapkan mata dan menatapku dengan pancaran rasa sayang.

"Pagi, Henli."

.

Selama seminggu di China aku merasakan bagaikan di surga.

Kau memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih.

Sampai saat-saat terakhir liburanku kita terus bersama.

Entah itu berjalan-jalan atau hanya sekedar bersantai di sofa sambil menonton film sembari saling mencuri kecupan.

.

Tapi setelahnya, kau melemparkanku ke neraka.

Bukan sekedar melemparkanku kembali ke bumi tapi langsung melemparkanku ke neraka.

Tepat setelah seminggu aku kembali ke Korea kau memutuskan hubungan kita melalui sebuah panggilan telepon.

Dengan sebuah panggilan telepon!

"Henli, kita sudahi saja hubungan ini." Katamu melalui line seberang sana.

_And I'm hearing what you say  
>But I just can't make a sound<em>

Tidakkah aku pantas diputuskan dengan cara yang lebih baik?

.

Kau mengatakan orang tuamu tidak menyetujui hubungan sesama jenis dan sebagai anak yang berbakti kau memutuskan lebih memilih keluargamu dariku.

Aku percaya dengan alasan itu, sampai Hangeng Ge mengatakan ia melihatmu bersama namja lain tengah bermesraan di sebuah taman.

Namja yang kemudian kuketahui adalah kekasihmu juga selama satu tahun ini.

Namja yang telah kau perkenalkan pada orang tuamu.

Namja tampan yang lebih segalanya dariku.

Namja yang bernama Kui Xian.

.

Aku berkali-kali menghubungimu dan mengirimkan email, meminta penjelasan.

Tapi tak satupun email atau teleponku kau hiraukan.

Aku begitu kacau, berat badanku turun drastis hingga aku dirawat di rumah sakit karena tak mau makan dan tak pernah tidur dengan baik.

Setiap malam aku menangisimu.

Setiap malam aku mengirimkan email memintamu mengambilku kembali.

Semua orang sekarang memandangku dengan tatapan prihatin dan iba.

Apa aku begitu menyedihkan?

Mungkin, yang pasti aku kesulitan bernafas.

Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kuliahku.

Aku bahkan tak tertarik memainkan biolaku karena hal itu mengingatkanku padamu.

.

-Apologize-

.

_You tell me that you need me  
>Then you go and cut me down, but wait<br>You tell me that you're sorry  
>Didn't think I'd turn around and say<em>

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

.

Lalu sekarang, enam bulan kemudian, kau menghubungiku. Memintaku untuk kembali padamu.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku dingin setelah seharian mengabaikan telepon darimu.

"Kembalilah padaku. Aku mohon…"

"_I'm not your second option! I don't wanna be the 3__rd__ wheels_." Teriakku padamu.

.

Mengapa kau kembali saat lukaku sudah mengering dan tak lagi berdarah ataupun bernanah?

"Maaf, Henli…"

"Hanya itukah yang bisa kau katakan? Apakah kau pernah sekali saja memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Semudah itu kau mengatakan kata maaf."

"Maaf, jangan benci padaku."

"It's difficult! Sulit untuk tidak membencimu setelah kau hancurkan aku seperti ini. Kau tak tahu bagaimana hidupku setelah kau membuangku seperti sampah! Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku tertatih-tatih untuk kembali berdiri!"

"Apakah kau mau ikut denganku ke China? Apakah kau mau mengikutiku walaupun seluruh dunia memandang rendah kita?"

"_Is that really necessary to be asked now? We are over Zhou Mi."_

Aku mendengarmu melenguh diseberang sana karena aku tak lagi memanggilmu "MiMi Ge".

Apa kau pikir aku sudi memanggilmu seperti itu kembali?

Tidak akan!

.

"Henli…. Maaf… "

Suaramu terdengar bergetar. Aku tahu kau menangis.

Aku merasa ketetapan hatiku mulai melemah.

Sejujurnya jauh dilubuk hatiku aku tak membencimu, aku masih merindukanmu dan aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu.

Tapi aku harus tegas. Aku tak mau kembali dibodohi. Aku tak mau kembali disakiti.

.

"_It's too late to apologize, it's too late"_

"Henli, kumohon… Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Huh? Kau berani berkata begitu setelah lewat enam bulan?"

"Aku… Saat itu aku binggung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Henli, maafkan aku…"

"_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late. Good bye."_

_._

_THE END_

_._

_._

_OR TBC?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Baiklah, sejujurnya saya tahu FF ini masih menggantung, tapi…. Tapiiiiii…. Saya sudah tak ada ide untuk kelanjutannya.. Tak tega saya menyiksa Mochi *peluk Mochi* jadi maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang berminat kolaborasi dengan saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini mohon hubungi saya di twitt chojangmi. Bila tidak, berarti FF ini berakhir disini….

Mohon review supaya saya cepat sembuh… :D

Love, Cho Jang Mi


End file.
